


A Complete 180... or Something

by YaBoyTwoHats



Category: Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: First Time, First Time Bottoming, Getting Together, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoyTwoHats/pseuds/YaBoyTwoHats
Summary: based on the part of that pre-valentines day sketch where seth starts saying "take me, for example," and stefon cuts him off with, "gladly." it's mostly smut. i wrote this for my group chat and really hope that they love it





	A Complete 180... or Something

It started with one five-word exchange, one little on-air interaction changed everything.

"Take me, for example," Seth said, a smile on his face, not even considering how easily his words could be twisted.

"Gladly," Stefon flirted back. 

And to the public eye, it seemed that that exchange had no effect on him. Seth continued speaking, bringing up his girlfriend of two years and how he wanted to take her on a nice date that night. Seth was able to outwardly keep it together, whereas inside he was trying to force out the idea of Stefon taking him, and he'd never thought he'd be into that but-

Fuck, he hadn't been paying attention. He only caught the last word of Stefon's little monologue.

"Jewpids," Seth asked, hoping that wasn't too off base.

"Jewish cupids," Stefon explained.

"Cool." Seth nodded, calming down, glad he hadn't screwed everything up. Then Stefon made a joke and gave the camera this radiant smile, and Seth couldn't help the little, "yeah," that escaped his lips, clapping as the audience seemed to eat up Stefon's words.

They conversed as usual after that, until Stefon pulled out another overtly sexual joke.

Seth could only respond by yelling, "Stefon," and trying not to overreact over the thought of doing a 180, of letting Stefon take him.

It all went south from there. Seth asked Stefon to be his Valentine and declined Stefon's handshake at the end, pulling him into an overly cuddly hug and burying his nose into the crook of Stefon's neck as the camera faded to black. As the rest of the crew left to go set up to record whatever was after the commercial break, the two men walked out the other exit and towards Seth's office.

"So, come Monday, should I be expecting a limo to the Trump Hotel or a trip to all of the hottest clubs," Stefon said, twirling his hair in immitation of a schoolgirl. 

"First of all, I'd never step foot in the Trump Hotel, neither should you; Trump is a despicable person. And second- clubs aren't exactly a New York Valentine's staple. I was thinking I could take you to an Italian restaurant... You could borrow something of mine if you don't have any formalwear... Just a fun Valentine's night."

Stefon looked flabbergasted.

"Stefon didn't think you really wanted to be his Valentine, Seth Meyers. I was only playing."

"I wasn't," Seth told him, digging himself deeper into his own grave as he unlocked the door to his office. He grabbed his briefcase and walked backwards out of it so he could lock the door again, turning and accidentally running into Stefon. Stefon put his hands on Seth's waist to keep the two of them upright, then very obviously checked him out.

"Mmm, well, then, Italian sounds lovely... I'll try not to spill any sauce on your pants so we don't have to strip you down... But no promises." Seth stepped away before it could go any further and made his way outside into the cool Saturday night air.

"I guess I'll see you Monday then," Stefon told him, walking in the opposite direction.

"Wait, don't you need a ride?"

Stefon turned. Their eyes met and the both of them realized that this was the end of their relationship being strictly professional. Of course, they'd crossed that line many a time already, but this was different.

"Are you asking to take me home, Seth Meyers?"

Seth froze.

After a beat, he answered.

"I'd rather you be the one taking me home, but I suppose that works, yeah."

The sexual tension between them was palpable; Seth could hardly breathe. Then Stefon took a breath and nodded. He met up with Seth where he was frozen in place and wheeled him around, putting his arm around the other man's shoulders and walking him to his car. 

Seth drove. The ride to their shared apartment building (a very convenient coincidence) was silent aside from when Stefon toyed with the radio halfway through and settled on Swedish dance music for a few torturously tense minutes. They got out of the car without exchanging a word, didn't even speak until they had arrived at their neighboring apartments.

"So, my place or-" Seth started, Stefon cutting him off by grabbing him and pulling him into his apartment by the tie. Apparently Stefon did not lock his doors when he was out. Thankfully, he did, however, lock the door once they'd gotten inside. "You should really lock your door when you're out, New York is a really-"

"Oh shut up, Seth Meyers," Stefon hissed, yanking him in by the tie once more and finally getting all of the pent up sexual tension out by kissing him forcefully on the mouth.

Seth moaned pliantly as soon as soon as Stefon finally made a move and shrugged off his suit jacket, kicking off his shoes as Stefon once again put his hand on his waist and started walking him backwards towards the door to his bedroom. He'd never been the submissive one before, but he needed this. Frankly, he was exhausted and sick of being constantly in charge. Being one of the head writers on SNL essentially made him the boss of nearly half the people there. 

"Take me," Seth panted, grunting when Stefon pushed him back into the bed. 

"Gladly," Stefon replied. Seth watched, legs spread, as Stefon pulled off his two shirts and started to work on his pants. "Seth, honey, be quiet for a second," Stefon chastised, undoing his pants and pushing them down to show off a nice bulge in his boxers. Seth thought he might've started drooling at the sight.

Advancing on him, clad in only boxers, Stefon got between Seth's legs and bent over him, starting to undo his shirt as he leaned closer and closer. Eventually Seth's shirt was unbuttoned and open, so Stefon pulled him up by the tie and nearly ripped the shirt off. He pushed Seth further back on the bed and started working on his belt, not paying too much attention to what he was doing. Rather than focusing on Seth's belt, Stefon was leaning closer and closer, their mouths were inches apart, and then the two of them surged forward at the same time and brought their lips together in a heated open mouthed kiss.

Seth moaned again, this time progressively getting louder because Stefon finally finished with his belt and had immediately pushed his hand into his pants and past the waistband of his boxers.

"Mmmph," Seth let out into Stefon's mouth, groaning as Stefon started to jerk him off. It was nice letting Stefon dominate him, nice not having to be in control and being with the person he loved.

Loved. Fuck.

Conveniently, Stefon decided that was a perfect time to move and pull Seth's pants off, tossing them to the side and then leaning over to his drawer. Stefon moved back into view, now holding a small tube of lube. 

"I'll work you up to there, honey, don't worry," Stefon said, noticing Seth's slightly nervous expression. "Right now, we can start by just..."

Stefon pushed down his boxers, freeing his cock and finally giving him a good look. Then Stefon was pulling his boxers down too, but he honestly didn't care much because he was too hyperfixated on Stefon's dick. He'd never been with a guy and hadn't expected to, but he'd never expected to meet anyone as loveable and attractive as Stefon.

Seth closed his eyes, trying to put everything into perspective and calm himself down, just a little. Then again, he doubted that Stefon would mind if he was at all over eager. Seth opened his eyes, finding Stefon kneeling above him. 

"Ever sucked cock, Seth Meyers," Stefon queried, fingers wrapped around his dick.

Seth let his eyes run up and down Stefon's body from where he was straddling his torso. His neck was at a slightly awkward angle but it was worth it for the sight in front of him. Stefon was built beautifully, not too muscular or skinny but just... perfect. Then there was Stefon's dick. Seth'd never really had any interest in men, not until Stefon, but looking at Stefon's cock in front of him, at how aroused Stefon was just from being with him, made Seth eager to make him feel good. Eventually, Seth remembered the question and shook his head. 

"No? Open your mouth, honey. I'll take it easy on you at first, you'll get used to it."

Seth cautiously opened his mouth and, as soon as he did, Stefon took the opportunity to push his cock between Seth's parted lips, going as slow as he could. For Stefon, however, he'd always either fucked someones throat or been throatfucked, so slow wasn't exactly something he knew how to do. He, at least, started by thrusting gently, sliding his fingers through Seth's short hair and running his thumb over his cheek. Seth spluttered a little but tried to keep up, moaning a little at the salty taste and the look on Stefon's face that screamed ecstasy. Slowly, he brought his hand to his own dick and started to jerk himself off.

"Yeah, mmm, you're a natural, Seth," Stefon told him, stroking his head and then pushing him farther down on his dick. Everything felt so good, he loved how relaxing it was to get blown, the feeling of Seth's wet, warm mouth around his cock. Feeling Seth try to move his tongue to make the blowjob even better was honestly just adorable, showing off just how hard he was trying. Even the little scrapings of teeth due to Seth's inexperience made him love it more. 

Seth was hardly a natural. He'd never even dreamed of doing anything like this before. The only advantage he might have over someone who had more blowjob experience was that his gag reflex was almost nonexistent. Seth choked a little, but the feeling of Stefon's cock completely filling his mouth somehow just turned him on. Stefon was just using his mouth as he pleased. He couldn't fist his hand in Seth's hair, it was too short for that, so he just pushed his head forward rather than using his hair to guide him. This made Seth's relatively short hair incredibly messy, but seeing Seth slowly get wrecked under him was more than a dream for Stefon. Seth went along with Stefon's movements, taking his friend's cock and letting his mouth get fucked. He'd never dreamed he'd enjoy being used for someone else's pleasure.

Seth's pleasure seemed to derive from that, though. Every grunt, moan, and groan Stefon let out, every shudder of his hips, twitch in his fingers, and change of expression was one Seth and his cock immediately noticed. As Stefon's thrusts seemed to get shakier, messier, Seth started to pump his cock faster, letting out little noises and vibrations around Stefon. 

Before he could even let out a warning, Stefon was cumming hard down Seth's throat, fucking his mouth hard and throwing any semblance of "gentle" out the window. 

"Seth Meyers," Stefon shouted as he released.

Seth was forced to swallow everything in order to breathe, had to let his mouth go lax to allow for Stefon's thrusts, but it was worth it. Seth was so close and, just as he was about to cum, Stefon pulled away. His dick was soft now, but not for long.

He slid off of Seth and laid next to him, running his hands up and down Seth's body until he reached his dick, leaning in to kiss Seth on the nose before replacing Seth's hand with his own. 

Within seconds, he was cumming. He leaned in to kiss Stefon as he let go all over their stomach's and Stefon's hand.

"Fuck, Stefon," he moaned against Stefon's lips, letting Stefon get on top of him, push him against the mattress, and kiss him deeper when he'd finally finished. The both of them quickly got half hard again, what with the taste of cum on Seth's tongue and how Seth had never felt so good and how Stefon had been dreaming of this forever.

"You're so controlling on air, you know. It's nice to see you being submissive for once. You're so pliant... Making you my bitch," Stefon said, looking a little giddy about it.

"Whatever you say, Stefon."

"Exactly." 

Stefon rolled them over so that he was on his back and then propped himself on the headboard, settled Seth in his lap, and grabbed his ass to guide it closer to him and his dick.

"You'll tell me if anything's too far, right?"

"Of course," Seth told him, involuntarily moaning the last word because Stefon's dick was pressed against his ass.

"Perfect. Then you're mine."

Stefon leaned in and kissed Seth possessively, biting at his lip and reaching back to find the lube. He blindly tried to open the tube and somehow managed to squeeze some onto his fingers. Quickly bringing them to Seth's entrance, Stefon pulled back a little and looked at him expectantly.

Seth couldn't bear to beg so he just whispered, "yes," and, for now, that was enough for Stefon. He pushed a finger inside of Seth, who gasped and shook a little in his lap. Stefon didn't want to hurt him. After working the finger around for a few minutes, Stefon pushed another in. He started by scissoring them and, in order to make it more pleasurable for Seth, he started to jerk him off while fingering him. Fucking Seth with his fingers had never been something he'd imagined, although he'd definitely imagined it with roles reversed. Seth seemed to at least be okay with it, though. With a little bit of wriggling, Seth met Stefon's eyes as he pushed his fingers again and let out a loud moan.

"Fuck, that felt good," Seth panted, eyes dazed and pupils blown. Stefon grinned, knowing he'd hit Seth's prostate.

"You sound so nice, Seth Meyers," Stefon said, pressing his fingers into that spot again once more to make sure. Seth moaned again and Stefon took that as his chance to slip a third finger in and start to fingerfuck him in earnest. Seth shook and couldn't stop moaning, only realizing he was getting close right before he got the chance to cum.

"Ste-Stefon! S-Stop, g-gonna cum!"

Reluctantly, Stefon stopped. The only thing keeping him from sending Seth over the edge was that he wanted Seth to cum when he fucked him. He gave Seth's cock one last stroke and then slipped his fingers out of the other man. He stroked his own dick to smear some lube on it, then positioned it against Seth's entrance.

"Try not to cum too fast, honey. But, if you do, make it loud."

Seth opened his mouth to respond but Stefon was already pushing into him. In one smooth movement Stefon was buried inside of Seth, gripping the other man's hips to guide him and push him down on his dick. 

"Stefon," Seth cried out, eyes watering from how good everything felt.

"Look at me," Stefon said, pushing Seth's thighs down and stopping his thrusts for a second. "You keep yelling my name. You look me in the eyes when you cum. I want you to know who's making you feel good." He slipped his hand down and lightly smacked Seth's ass before gripping his hips again and resuming his thrusts.

Seth was in heaven. He never knew how good bottoming felt; he'd seen girls fall to pieces when they came but they never seemed to enjoy it as much as he was with this, even in porn. Knowing he was making Stefon feel good, the interesting and entirely welcome feeling of being so full, and the times when Stefon brushed his prostate all started to break him. He'd never felt so good during sex, physically or emotionally. Every movement was rough but still gentle to ensure Seth wouldn't be hurt, every order was one that wasn't designed to embarrass him, just remind Stefon that Seth was now his. Stefon wanted him in every way.

Seth wished he'd realized he felt the same earlier. But, hey, as the saying said, better late than never.

Stefon leaned in, still fucking him in earnest, and began marking Seth up. He started by pressing soft kisses to his neck, then trailing wet ones down his collarbone, and finally sucking at his shoulders and chest, leaving dark hickies where the Weekend Update audience would never see. He'd love to leave some on Seth's neck, let everyone know who Seth belonged to, but it was a bit early in their relationship for that. For now, just knowing that Seth would be covered all over in hickies only they knew about was enough. It made him feel special that Seth kept whispering pleas for more, moaning his name when he sucked or pushed in particularly hard.

Seth tried to keep himself together when Stefon started kissing his neck, but, by the time dark spots started appearing on his chest showing where Stefon's mouth had been, he'd become a wreck in Stefon's lap. He moaned and tried to keep eye contact but, every time he did, Stefon would smirk back even as he marked him and Seth would have to struggle not to cum.

Stefon wasn't even fucking into him as hard as he could be, too distracted by the expanse of skin in front of him, a canvas waiting to be altered. Stefon turned the man he loved into art, reds and blues and purples discoloring his pale skin as he dragged his lips and teeth across his chest. The moans and shudders he drew out of Seth were proof that he didn't mind Stefon taking his sweet time.

"Fuck, god, Stefon, your mouth," Seth moaned, arching his back letting his eyes momentarily flutter closed.

"Mmm, yeah. Not the only thing this mouth is good for." Stefon finally finished up, pulling away with a wet pop and admiring his handiwork. The noise reminded him of the one he'd usually make when he finished sucking a guy off. "That's for next time though, when you're the one ruining me instead."

Seth knew he was past his breaking point, he knew he would beg if Stefon made him, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Wh-Who said you're ru-ruining me," Seth stuttered.

"You just did, honey," Stefon replied, finding that as the perfect time to give fucking Seth his all. Before, he'd only been brushing Seth's prostate and hadn't even put a hand around his dick. Now, Stefon was slamming up into him as hard as he could, panting and taking one hand from Seth's waist to wrap it around Seth's cock. They both cursed due to the pleasure that was overwhelming the both of them.

Stefon was now hitting his spot with every thrust and Seth was nearly in tears from how overwhelmingly good everything felt. He knew it wouldn't be more than a few more minutes before he'd come again. Seth's resistance had been lowered some considering Stefon had already made him come once before.

"What's my name, Seth Meyers," Stefon panted into his ear. It took less than a second for Seth to reply.

"Stefon, fuck, Stefon, I'm gonna come!"

"Me too- fuck, Seth!"

Stefon came hard inside of Seth, prompting Seth to come all over their stomachs and Stefon's hand as the other man continued to fuck him through his orgasm. Their mouths met again for another filthy kiss. Slowly, Stefon's thrusts came to a stop and Seth pulled back from the kiss solely because he needed air. He took in how disheveled Stefon was, knowing he probably didn't look much, if at all, better. His usually flat-ironed highlighted hair was a mess, his face was red, he was all sweaty, and parts of him were covered in cum. Seth could assume he looked about the same, aside from that his chest was entirely covered in bite marks and hickies.

"I don't think I've ever felt that good before in my life," Seth panted as he came down from his high. Stefon nodded, rolled them both over, and winked.

"All part of the Missus Stefon Zolesky-Meyers charm, my love," Stefon told him, pulling out and leaning over to his bedside table to grab some tissues. After he'd cleaned Seth up, Stefon started to clean himself and Seth scooted to the edge of the bed, sitting down properly and wincing.

"Kinda sore," he complained, although he didn't regret any of it.

"You'll get used to it," Stefon told him, sitting next to him and letting their knees touch. "I know I did."

Seth felt a surge of jealousy thinking of Stefon with other men, something he'd felt before but never had the capacity to act on until now.

"What you said earlier about me goes for you as well, right," Seth asked, noticing at that point that Stefon's hand was resting on his thigh. He took it and held it gently.

"What did I say," he replied curiously.

"You told me I'm yours. Are you mine? Because I know I have a girlfriend, but if you really want to be with me as much as I want to be with you, I'll break up with her right now."

Stefon giggled.

"Seth Meyers, Stefon has wanted to be with you for years. I don't want to be with you as much as you want to be with me; I want to be with you more than you want to be with me." Stefon kissed his cheek. "But if you're mine, then I'm most definitely yours."

Seth dove in for a kiss, pressing Stefon down and taking the lead this time.

"I love you, Seth," Stefon said quietly after they'd pulled apart again to get under the covers together, both exhausted from the long day and the overwhelming sex.

"I love you too, Stefon." He thought back to the simple joke that had started the snowball of events that night and put his arm over Stefon. He'd never have expected a joke about Stefon fucking him would finally be the thing to get them together, but it was. He'd call his girlfriend and end it in the morning. Right then, all Seth felt was bliss mingled with Stefon's breath against his neck, and he'd never been more thankful for a stupid joke.


End file.
